Toute Magie Demande Sacrifice
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Contrainte de lancer une nouvelle malédiction dans l'espoir de sauver les siens, Regina Mills est rongée par les remords. Elle a sauvé la majeure partie de l'ancien royaume, mettant de côté toutes les mauvaises actions commises par le passé... mais à quel prix?


**Titre:** Toute Magie Demande Sacrifice.  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon a Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Killian Jones; Regina Mills.  
**Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 2043.  
**Résumé:** Contrainte de lancer une nouvelle malédiction dans l'espoir de sauver les siens, Regina Mills est rongée par les remords. Elle a sauvé la majeure partie de l'ancien royaume, mettant de côté toutes les mauvaises actions commises par le passé... mais à quel prix?

* * *

La lune ainsi placée dans le ciel sans nuages du _Fairytale Land_, Regina Mills conclut, comme pour elle-même, qu'il devait sans doute être dans les environs de trois ou quatre heures du matin.

Soigneusement enveloppée dans les couches épaisses de sa longue robe en soie violette et noire afin d'être tout à fait certaine de ne pas sottement attraper la mort en cette fraîche nuit d'automne, elle se mit à fixer distraitement l'horizon. Aussitôt, elle se lança à la recherche d'étoiles au cœur desquelles elle aurait la chance de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de l'éclat des yeux sans cesse émerveillés de son unique fils, l'adorable Henry.

Depuis son retour forcé dans son univers natal suite aux agissements dangereux – pour ne pas dire parfaitement catastrophiques – du jeune Peter Pan il y avait maintenant un peu plus de six longs jours, Regina n'avait quasiment pas eu l'occasion de se reposer. Chaque soir que Dieu faisait, à supposer qu'il existait, elle avait le sentiment d'être condamnée à subir en boucle le même rituel idiot. Ainsi, pendant deux à trois heures, le plus souvent entre deux crises d'hystérie de la malheureuse Belle French, Regina écoutait avec une patiente hors du commun celle qui fut longuement son ennemie jurée, la douce _Snow White_, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de son généreux époux. Cela la poussait, la plupart du temps, à s'engager dans une lutte sans merci contre elle-même afin de ne pas céder à la tentation de faire de même. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait en secret de profiter à son tour de la douceur paradoxale de la musculature anguleuse du jeune berger: au contraire, il lui arrivait bien souvent de rêver – quand elle avait le bonheur d'attirer l'attention du divin Morphée en raison de l'épuisement qui l'envahissait à force d'insomnies – qu'elle le donnait à manger aux ogres pour le punir de son incroyable impassibilité. Toutefois, l'occasion de passer à l'acte ne s'était malheureusement jamais présentée. De plus, comme elle était elle aussi en proie à une incommensurable douleur qu'elle cherchait coûte que coûte à dissimuler au plus profond de son être, elle saisissait parfaitement les raisons pour lesquelles le prince _Charming_ se montrait aussi distant et froid vis-à-vis de ses propres émotions. Si elle pleurait, elle n'allait sans doute jamais s'arrêter. Peut-être en était-il de même pour son gendre par alliance.

Faisant de son mieux pour garder elle aussi ses émotions tapies tout au fond de son esprit sauvagement meurtri par le poids des évènements récents, elle n'hésitait jamais une seule seconde avant de s'armer de son visage glacial d'_Evil Queen_. En plus de l'aider à masquer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement, celui-ci lui permettait de motiver au mieux ses nouveaux amis. En effet, la simple vue de ce masque faisait que chacun d'entre eux concentrait brutalement leurs pénibles souffrances intérieures en une seule et unique direction: la sienne. C'était, de ce fait, sa manière à elle de se punir de l'impardonnable naïveté dont elle avait fait preuve par le passé.

Dans le fond, elle se sentait responsable des tournures terribles qu'avait prise cette histoire. Et malheureusement, comme elle en avait elle-même conscience, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Après tout, elle était celle qui avait, en premier lieu, condamné la majeure partie du _Fairytale Land_ à vivre selon les étranges principes de la malédiction noire. Et peu importait ce que _Snow White_ pouvait bien lui dire lorsque, s'accrochant amicalement à son bras, elles ouvraient calmement leurs longues heures de marche à travers les immenses sentiers de l'_Enchanted Forest_ dans l'espoir de regagner au plus vite le château princier, Regina n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à penser que tout cela relevait du destin; car destin, il n'y avait pas quand une sorcière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus maléfique prenait la décision singulièrement égoïste de maudire tout un royaume pour le seul plaisir de faire souffrir sa plus sincère ennemie.

À présent, comme l'avait toujours clamé le regretté _Rumplestiltskin_, elle payait tout bonnement le prix de ses erreurs passées. Car magie, il n'y avait pas sans sacrifice. De ce fait, en se retrouvant obligée de tirer un trait définitif sur les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle blessait une nouvelle fois ceux qu'elle considérait maintenant comme de véritables amis – et cela même si elle peinait encore énormément à se l'avouer, ainsi qu'elle-même.

Certes, elle ne s'était jamais véritablement présentée comme la plus admirable des mères pendant les toutes premières années de leur vie commune mais, Henry étant l'enfant qu'elle avait délibérément choisi, parmi tant d'autres, en tant que mère adoptive, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le chérir comme elle n'avait jamais chéri personne auparavant. Ce n'était pas pour autant partie remise. Ayant eu pour modèle maternel une mégère tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tyrannique, elle aurait très bien pu faire de la vie du petit Henry un véritable enfer. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle s'était tout bonnement appliquée à adopter un comportement radicalement opposé. De ce fait, elle s'était conduite comme une mère aimante et sérieuse, malgré son apparence souvent autoritaire. Car, c'était une chose que toute mère savait, aimer un enfant ne faisait pas toute son éducation: il fallait en plus apprendre à lui imposer quelques limites, dans la limite du raisonnable, ce qu'elle avait su faire avec brio. Ainsi, elle ne s'était jamais gênée pour couvrir son fils de cadeaux divers et variés, à condition bien sûr qu'il continuât à se comporter comme un petit garçon obéissant, respectueux et studieux. Toutes ces années passées auprès de celui qu'elle s'était longtemps amusée à surnommer « _my little prince_ » avaient fait que, par amour pour lui, elle avait rapidement fini par le percevoir comme celui pour qui elle était tout bonnement prête à tous les sacrifices, du plus ridicule au plus significatif, quitte à devoir, au passage, s'y arracher, à contrecœur, l'âme et le cœur.

Quant à Emma Swan, elle était la femme de sa vie. C'était aussi simple que cela. Et pourtant, jamais Regina n'avait eu la bravoure de le lui avouer. Malgré les nombreuses occasions qui s'étaient présentées, elle n'avait jamais su mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Au contraire. Mais la peur du rejet se faisant plus forte que le désir de vivre au grand jour aux côtés de la femme qu'elle portait dans son cœur, elle préférait garder ses sentiments pour elle-même. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus rien que des souvenirs et des montagnes de regret. Car elle aimait Emma de tout son cœur. D'ailleurs, le fait était qu'elle était presque immédiatement tombée sous son charme. À sa vue, elle avait vécu ce que tout le monde ne cessait de classer sous la notion ambiguë de « coup de foudre ». Elle pouvait presque dire que, dès leur première rencontre devant son imposante demeure au beau milieu du quartier le plus huppé de la ville de Storybrooke, la beauté bouleversante de la jeune femme l'avait littéralement foudroyée en plein cœur afin de mieux s'y inscrire. Regina avait aussitôt pris conscience que cette mystérieuse femme aux longs cheveux de blés allait purement et simplement bouleverser le cours de sa vie. Cela avait commencé par la naissance d'un sentiment étrange, celui de sentir sans cesse l'éveil de millions de petits papillons, endormis depuis la disparition tragique de son premier amour, Daniel le palefrenier, au creux de son estomac chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur elle. Nonobstant, honteuse de se savoir aussi aisément attirée par une personne de même sexe alors que cela ne se faisait pas du tout là d'où elle venait, elle s'était immédiatement réfugiée sous son masque rassurant d'_Evil Queen_ afin de sanctionner Emma de ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Prétextant la jalousie, qu'elle motivait principalement grâce à leur importante rivalité vis-à-vis d'Henry, elle s'était amusée à sans cesse lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour le seul plaisir de la voir enrager. Cependant, sa jalousie n'était pas tout à fait feinte, car le fait était que, toutes deux mères d'Henry, cela n'était pas forcément la chose la plus facile à gérer sur le plan émotionnel.

À présent, elle était seule. Entourée... mais tristement seule, car personne daignait faire attention à la souffrance qui commençait sérieusement à la dévorer de l'intérieur. Personne jusqu'à cette nuit.

– Insomniaque?, demanda faiblement une voix, visiblement masculine, interrompant au passage le fil conducteur de ses pensées les plus intimes.  
– Comme toujours, répondit-elle tout simplement.

En arrivant à son niveau, l'homme lui tendit amicalement une flasque encore bien pleine de rhum. D'un geste plutôt furtif de la main, Regina refusa aussitôt sa proposition explicite. Un peu vexé de voir que, malgré son soudain intérêt pour elle, la jeune femme continuait de se montrer aussi distante, l'homme déboucha sa flasque de sa seule main valide et but deux grandes lampées de la liqueur amère qu'elle renfermait.

– Tu sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de douceur, même si nous sommes à vingt-mille lieux d'être les meilleurs amis de tous les univers, je suis tout à fait capable de me montrer présent pour toi si jamais tu ressens soudainement le besoin de sortir de ta torpeur naturelle pour te confier...  
– Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai besoin?, répondit amèrement Regina, comme si elle s'était brusquement placée sur la défensive.  
– Tes yeux brillants de larmes, _Love_.

La réponse était simple mais criante de vérité.

De tous ceux qui les entouraient au niveau de leur campement improvisé, seul le _Captain Hook_ avait eu le courage d'admettre que Regina était elle aussi en souffrance. Cependant, voulant plus que tout au monde éviter de lui confier aussi facilement ses faiblesses les plus intimes, Regina lui retira brutalement sa flasque des mains pour y boire, à son tour, une grande lampée de rhum.

Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à rire. Son rire fut franc, presque amical. Regina se mit aussitôt à penser à quel point les hommes, dans le sens général du terme, pouvaient se rapprocher en cas de crise. Même si, par le passé, elle n'avait jamais hésité une seule seconde à placer le _Captain Hook_ dans la catégorie des vermines tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détestable en raison de son opportunisme inné de pirate notoire, elle s'étonnait de constater à quel point, à ce moment précis, sa compagnie pouvait lui être agréable. Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour autant une raison pour elle de lui faire le description de tout ce qui la rongeait intérieurement depuis leur arrivée en ces terres.

En s'empêchant une nouvelle fois de craquer, elle ne fit jamais que de donner d'avantage d'importance à ses diverses blessures internes, au point d'avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à les camoufler. Mais peu importait car, après tous les crimes qu'elle avait volontairement commis du temps où l'_Evil Queen_ avait amplement pris le dessus sur sa fragilité d'antan, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de se laisser aussi facilement submergée. Elle avait bravé des mers bien plus sordides que cela. Néanmoins, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas aussi facile. Mais elle sentait que tout aurait largement pu l'être si elle n'avait pas aussi lamentablement échoué dans son énième projet de malédiction. Car aujourd'hui, après avoir pris la décision de prouver à son fils à quel point elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était autrefois en créant, grâce aux conseils détaillés de _Rumplestiltskin_, une sorte de malédiction noire inversée, il n'y avait autour d'elle que des âmes en peine. Et, même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre du contraire en raison de la bonté dont certains tenaient à faire preuve malgré leur sombre histoire commune, son cœur était comme assaillie par un incontrôlable sentiment de culpabilité.

– Tu n'es responsable de rien, dit le _Captain Hook_, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
– Non, répondit fermement Regina. Je suis responsable de tout, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, et c'est bien là tout le problème.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme but une nouvelle lampée de rhum avant de prendre la direction de la forêt sans jamais se retourner...

* * *

**Des mois que je travaille sur ce fichu texte sans obtenir réelle satisfaction... J'ai donc pris la décision de vous le publier tel quel, en espérant vous transporter dans les profondeurs abyssales des émotions de notre si belle Regina Mills. J'aurais aimé découvrir un peu plus, à même la série, la manière dont les personnages ont vécu ce retour brutal dans leur univers natal en milieu de troisième saison. D'où la création de ce récit.**


End file.
